


Kid Universe AU

by novarose122001



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Gentle Giantess, Soft Vore, TINY - Freeform, Vore, Werewolf, giant, kid AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-13
Updated: 2018-05-12
Packaged: 2019-05-06 00:16:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14630034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/novarose122001/pseuds/novarose122001
Summary: The year is 5224. There was a legend about 3,202 years ago, about a young girl disappeared into thin air, leaving the whole world in a wreck, from a villain that destroyed half of the world. Now, a group of young boys and girls, now found the young girl, except found more than the girl, the truth behind it.





	Kid Universe AU

It was a normal day in 5224. Everything was snowing, peaceful, and cold in the night. But up in a high hill over on the mountaintop, is an abandoned fortress that used to belong to a group of people that are called the RED team that fight along with their countries, fighting against threats that hurts their countries. But, the RED team mysteriously died of a big battle against a powerful villain that almost destroyed the world and inside that fortress, is nothing inside, all except ghosts of the past. Now, two people entered the fortress, and one of them locked the other in the fortress, as the other was panicking, trying to get out of the place. “Schwester! Bitte, lass mich raus!” a young German voice called out from the other side of the garage door, with loud banging noises from the other side. “Jemand! Bitte! Hilf mir!” the voice shrieked in fear. Inside is a young boy, with jet black hair, terrified steel blue eyes, and fair skin color. He is wearing a gray knitted hat, with glasses, and an orange sweater underneath a gray long-sleeved jacket that is buttoned up, black pants, white socks with an orange stripe at the top and orange sneakers. He has tear stains that stained his cheeks, and he is screaming hysterical, while hitting the metal garage door, banging it with his clenched fists. “Schwester!” he cried out in a thick German accent, banging the door. Soon, he stopped banging the door and collapsed on the ground, against the door, crying to himself. “Nein...niemand kommt für mich...Mama liebt mich nicht...sie liebt stattdessen meine Schwester...” he sobbed, taking off his glasses from his face, wiping one of the tears from his face. A wave of cold air hits him, and he shivered in reply from the air, shivering as he cried. Then, he heard something cluttered from the other side of the room, and he glanced up, sniffing, and wiped another one of his tears, before placing his glasses back on his face.

“Wer ist da?” he called out, in German as he stood up to his feet again. No reply. He frowned for a moment, before replying in English, “Vho's zere?” Footsteps headed towards him, and he felt hope in his heart. He thought a police officer had come into the abandoned fortress to check if someone's inside to play around, but when the figure stepped into the moonlight of the moon, shining through the window of the base, his hopes dashed out of the window immediately and his face went pale as a sheet. Standing in front of him, is a giant werewolf, with steel blue eyes, a long muzzle, pointed ears about his arm's-length, enormous paws that is his size, sharp pearly white teeth poking out from the corners of the corners of the mouth, sharp claws, with a lot white thick fur that covers the entire body of the massive form, but slick too. When he caught sight of it, his pupils went inward at the sight of it and started to back up into the door, hoping all of this is a nightmare. It took a paw forward as it leaned in, and he gave out a whimper in fear, as he glanced away from it, worried it might end him right now, as he shivered in fear, and in cold, as its nose gently touched his chest, before moving upwards to his head, and took two sniffs. He collapsed on the ground in fear, and in sadness, letting himself go into a traumatized stage and the werewolf watched as he collapsed on the ground, crying to himself. Its ears flattened with concern in its steel blue eyes, as it slightly frowned to itself, thinking of what made him at this stage, so, it knelt down more to his face, before sticking out its long, oddly glowing light blue, soft tongue, decorated with small, tiny bumps on top of it, and it gently licked one of his tears on his cheek, after he took off his glasses from his face. He jolted from the touch of the tongue and glanced up at it, and it licked his entire face, as he grimaced in disgust, but oddly his face felt warm from the heat of its tongue.

He quickly placed his glasses on to see what else it is going to do, when it suddenly opened its jaws, revealing the inside of its mouth, that is blue all over the mouth, with light blue saliva dripping from different places of the jaws, the long light blue tongue snaking out from the bottom jaw, as there were sharp teeth decorating everywhere in a long circular line in the dark blue gums and the back of the throat, patiently waiting for him to enter. The young boy instead went stiff when he saw the mouth opened, and it wrapped its tongue around his waist, up to his chest, and pulled him into its mouth, slightly shutting its mouth around him, sealing him inside the mouth. “Warten! Bitte! Lass mich raus!” he cried out, trying to back out of the mouth after he turned around to the front. He tried prying the jaws open by his strength, and it didn’t work, so, he whimpered when it started to tilt its head backward, gently tipping him towards the gullet of the dark blue throat. “Schwester! Mama! Bitte, hilf mir!” he cried out hysterical, as he tried getting out, but his feet entered the gullet, and he entered it, before hearing a soft gulp around him, and he disappeared into it, surrounded by dark blue pulsing walls, and covered in light blue salvia. As for the creature outside, it gently purred in delight as it felt his squirming body go through its esophagus, disappearing into its chest, and into its stomach. As for the young boy, he felt his feet entered a muscular ring at the bottom of the ride and entered a chamber, landing front first into the bottom of the chamber, going face-first into a puddle of saliva on the ground, oddly not burning his face. He scrambled up to his hands and knees, glancing around in fear, as he is surrounded by light blue glowing liquids on the ground, as the stomach that he is inside, is dark blue like the mouth, as strings of saliva dripped from different places of the stomach, dripping onto him, and ripples decorated the walls. The smell inside is humid like the mouth, and there were no smells of acids inside.

“Kann mich jemand hören?!” he cried out in German, hoping that anyone that is adventuring the place would hear him in time before anything else would happen. He kicked, and squirmed, trying to get himself out, but instead heard soft purring noises echoing around him, and that made him panic more. “Bitte, Herr Monster, ich wollte nicht in Ihre Festung eindringen! Ich wusste nicht, dass dies dein Zuhause ist, bitte lass mich zu meiner Mutter!” he begged. The only reply he got was gentle gurgling of the digestive system, gentle breathing of its giant lungs, and heartbeats from its giant heart. He whimpered in fear, as tears poured out of his eyes, before crying more, knowing he is going to never come out of its stomach. “Mama...schwester...jemand...bitte...hilf mir…” he whimpered between sobs. “Ich…will nicht sterben…” Outside, the werewolf gently sighed through its nose, and gently got up from kneeling down on the ground, on its front and turned around to the back of the fortress, and entered a large room, large enough for it to stand up on its hind legs. It instead sat down on its bottom on the ground, as its hind legs were sprawled out in front, as it is sitting in the middle of the room and placed its right clawed hand on its slightly bulging stomach, feeling the body of the terrified young body in its stomach, gently caressing him, looking wistful for him. ‘Grq'w zruub, olwwoh rqh…’ It thought to itself, as the young boy inside heard it spoke to him in his mind, as he jolted from the speaking of the voice, and it sounded like a female’s voice than a male’s. ‘L’oo ohw brx rxw lq wkh pruqlqj.’ He was going to ask a question about what it is saying, until tiredness overcame him, from all the yelling, screaming and squirming, that he fell asleep in the creature’s stomach, listening to the gentle rumbles of the digestive system, the gentle breathing and the soft beating of the giant heartbeat.

Outside, the female werewolf heard the young boy falling asleep in its stomach, so, it gently sighed, before carefully lying on its right side, and fell asleep with the young boy, tucked inside its stomach, as the heat kept him warm.

* * *

The next day, the young boy felt gentle poking at his back, and he groaned softly, before rolling to his left side, mumbling in German, “Geh weg, Gretchen.” The poking continued poking his side instead of his back, and he groaned again, before opening his eyes in slight annoyance, before noticing that the place he is inside is still dark but surrounded by a cobalt blue color, and he realized that he is inside the creature's stomach, except alive than dead! Confused, he glanced at the bottom of the stomach in confusion and cautiously reached his hand inside, only to feel no stinging from the liquid, only a tingling sensation instead. He got up slightly in confusion and felt the entire world shift as the entire body of the creature got up, and he winced, worried about what it is doing until it started to walk, and he thinks it is walking towards the forest, separating him from his family. He was going to scream out to the creature to let him out when it lurched forward, and he went into the same entrance through the esophagus, and into the mouth. It gently licked him around for a moment, before letting him on the cold concrete ground, in the cold air. He shivered again from the ice-cold air hitting him, and he quickly got up on his bottom, his hands on his forearms, shivering to himself. “K-Kalt…” he shivered. It gently cocked its head to the side from his reply and noticed the fogs coming from his mouth, so, it reached over to its back and grabbed a white fur cloth from its back, and placed it around him, keeping him warm from the coldness. He felt the fur cloak wrapped around him, and he gently took it, wrapping it around his body, before glancing up at the creature, only to see a figure, before it quickly left him alone, disappearing into the forest in front.

He glanced over his shoulder to see what it left him at and noticed it let him out in front of a house that is similar to him. The young boy quickly got up from the ground that he was sitting on and quickly ran straight forward, and opened the door. “Mama! Ich bin zuhause!” he called out in happiness, as he disappeared into the house, closing the door behind his back. In the forest, the figure was gazing at him, as he disappears into the house, before gently smirking and leaving the place, while long white hair, blew behind the figure’s back.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like this story!


End file.
